1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical components, and especially to a polarizer and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical polarizers are widely used in devices such as cameras and liquid crystal displays (LCDs) for altering light paths.
A dichroic polarizer is usually fabricated by incorporating dye molecules into polymer chains oriented along one axis. The polymer chains of the dichroic polarizers are usually formed from polyvinyl alcohol (PVA). The dichroic dye molecules are oriented along the same axis as the polymer chains to form dye chains. Accordingly, incident light vibrating parallelly to the dye chains is absorbed by the polarizer, and the incident light vibrating perpendicularly to the dye chains passes through the polarizer. Thus, the polarizer linearly polarizes light.
However, the polarizer made of polymer chains provides poor polarization above 50° C. and in a moist environment. In addition, the method of fabricating the polarizer is quite complicated.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a polarizer having better reliability and a simpler fabrication method.